


Tastes of Bargain

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Boogeyman - Freeform, Cannibalism, Gen, Hard vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like forever since Oswald made a deal with the God of Nightmares. And the beast, though happily taking Oswald's sacrifices, he still wants to get a taste or more of what's to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes of Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. This obviously contains some hard and soft vore. Boogeyman is a character my best friend plays on Tumblr and thought a Why Not thing where he eats poor Oswald. 
> 
> If you don't like any of this please do not read further. Other than that. Please enjoy!

It felt like years since he had made the deal with the creature of nightmares. The months seemed like nothing.. but still here he was, keeping his end of the bargain. Allowing the god to do what he wished. At least it was to his enemies and not the people he employed. Unless they snitched or believed to be hot stuff. There was one thing Oswald wouldn't stand for and that was disloyalty to him. And there were quite a few that had tried to tear him from his throne.

He could only fight so long. That's why he had his secret weapon. The name: Boogeyman.. a mere joke compared to the beast he truly was. Monster seemed to fall short. God seemed to fit all the more. But what was the worst is the human form he takes. A handsome man is his normal form. Perhaps in his late twenties, early thirties at most. Dark hair, blue eyes that seemed to have seen more of a millennium. And sometimes the horns that protrude just along the hair line. Not large. Perhaps about six inches but they always seem to be either longer or shorter during their visit, if at all.

Bo had haunted his dreams as a child, fearing him being under the bed or in the closet, in the dark where he couldn't see him but the hungry eyes saw him and enjoyed the fear. At times Bo mentioned it. Confirming that he was there even when his mother slept beside him as if trying to protect him.

Penguin had made the deal when his mind wasn't in the right place. When his mother was taken from him and used as a hostage. It drove him to do something that was perhaps the most foolish thing. He had summoned a God. How? He doesn't know fully how to this day. He seemed to have made himself forget for his own sake. The God was only of Death and he knew he would pay a price for it.. his own life, maybe his own soul. But he didn't care then as he slowly does now.

Bo appeared to him as a man, looking bored but showing a hint of being impressed at the fact a human so small and pathetic could and would summon him. Desperation makes one do the silliest of things.

So the mortal begged, begged for help for his mother's safety and to help him kill the one that took her from him. It was a bargain he would pay anything for and they both knew it. But souls meant little to The Boogeyman. Sure he could easily devour the little man soul and body there and then without any bargain but somehow he found it more fun to humor him, giving the mortal hope.

The bargain was made. That Bo could come and do as he pleased with Oswald until he grew bored and be done with him. Be it disposing of him or worse. And Oswald agreed without another thought. The fear and worry on his face was not directed to the monster, but to his mother. 

But the devil had tricks to do. He watched the boy break more. He was meant to save Gertrude but as soon as the knife went into her body, the god knew it was to late. He could bring others back if he himself caused it but when another causes it, he isn't allowed to touch the soul from reaching it's place. It was a law that he understood all to well. 

It was there that Oswald had no more cares to give. He was going to choose to die if it meant killing the ones that killed her. He had snapped at the god, yelling and cursing him until his voice was lost from the overuse of it and his body exhausted from the stress. Clawed tips just stroked the tired mortal's hair. "She will be at peace. I could not save her the moment the knife stabbed into her back.."

Oswald had promised something to the Boogeyman, that if he rose to power again. Than perhaps he would have another bargain to give him if he was allowed to live. Oswald's tongue was what he enjoyed. How in the end, the once little snitch turned king, tried to bargain for his life to be spared. He could so easily cut that tongue out so he couldn't spout little lies or words again.. But he listened and actually enjoyed the idea.

Coming back from the past to present. Oswald stood over a man who was tied to a chair and shaking. Blood dripping around the chair from cuts and wounds from the sharp knife he held in his hand. "You realize that if you didn't try to back stab me... quite literally.. than you wouldn't be here now."

The man whimpers, pleads of mercy falling on deaf ears as Oswald continued. "I got the answers out of you. No holding in some more little secrets from me, are we?" A shake of his head and Oswald knew there was at least one more. But he had grown bored. "Alright, that's a good little boy. Bo he's all yours" He turns to the shadows and suddenly a man came from it, as if he came from the floor of shadows itself.  
It was this that Oswald bargained for. In exchange for him living another month. He would offer the God someone. And since Oswald refused to offer up innocents or children, than he offered up those that deserved it truly. For him to eat and gain some more information from the screams of the dying.

Bo would tear into them with sharpened teeth and claws. Sometimes even swallowing them whole and sitting there was a huge and moving stomach that impossibly had the still sobbing prey inside of it. Oswald hated that he liked it, that he loved the gore and pleas. That he... for his own humiliation, felt a little tight in his pants.

And how Bo could smell it. Smell the arousal through the blood. Penguin was an odd fellow, twisted at times, and it always proved it. Bo sometimes teased the poor bird about it. That he would love to be torn up or eaten alive, much to the bird's snapping at him and turning and waddling away in an attempt to look angry but in turn only added to the cute factor.

Oswald would lay in his bed at night, ignoring the feeling that lingered in the pit of his stomach. He did love to kill, he loses himself in it. He becomes who he really is. And how he loved it. Loved being the one in power over life and death. Especially when he orders it.

His eyes caught sight of the man sitting at the edge of his bed which he gasps and moves back much to his leg's discomfort. The form of Bo follows, crawling towards him like a predator. He was cleaned up and looked as if nothing had happened mere hours ago. But the breath when he was close enough betrayed him. The scent of blood and death. "If I were to choose, I could eat you right now and make you enjoy it. Or make you scream and beg me to kill you and no one would come." The black that was his saliva dripped on the covers. "Poor sweet little bird. You can sacrifice until you are a hundred years old and I will still have you before any hopes of God or the Devil reaches you... So why not just accept it now? As you are?"

"I have a kingdom to run, Bo.. I can't die yet." He glared at him. He had tried killing him once. A knife slitting the throat and black ooze covering him instead of the thick red blood. It stabbed over and over and just when he thought he won his life back. The laugh had broke his hopes as the body melted into the floor only to come from the ceiling with an amused smile, completely healed and enjoying the horror on Penguin's face. "I can't die yet.." He repeated.

The eyes look into green eyes. And the lips crash against Oswald's much to his protest. The tongue forcing itself in to claim the mouth. Claws turned to fingers pull Oswald's pajama's off which was appreciated since they had been the gift Ed had given him. His own hands press against the other's shoulders to try and get him off. The black saliva, thick, but almost sweet on his taste buds like it was a sort of forbidden chocolate. The tongue tasted at Oswald's mouth, enjoying it before Bo finally broke the kiss and allowed the poor mortal to breathe. "How does it feel? To be overpowered so easily?"

Oswald glared as he breathed in. "It feels like I want to hack your head off with the bluntest knife I can get a hold of" He spat out his defiance.  
"Allow me to get a taste of you. I promise that I will make you like it much more than what you hope a little policeman or riddle man can hope to ever do"

It made his blood run cold at that. He didn't ever want Jim or Ed to know of this, of the demon. He sighs. "Do it.." He was resigned to it anyway. He may as well get a taste of it. But don't tear into something noticeable"

The fingers traced along the scarred shoulder that Tabitha's bullet had pierced. His tongue seemed to lengthen impossibly and lick at the scar. Teeth came next. And the sound was so different. Flesh tearing away and being squished with blood and saliva as the monster chewed. But the worst feeling was that Oswald felt nothing from it. No pain even though he knew it wasn't a kind nibble. Looking at the missing flesh made him sick though. "How?"

"My saliva can numb areas much better than what most if all your mortal doctors can do." His tongue licks at the bleeding shoulder, lapping at the injury like the blood was a sauce. "You are as delicious as a bird" 

Oswald whimpers but he couldn't say much more. He was being given a kindness if one can say what was happening. Not feeling how those felt before him. Teeth went at his small body again, taking strips off this time "H-Hey you said o-one bite!"

"I'm still hungry and you should provide me some sort of meal.. I can heal you just as easily afterward." The defenseless food under him was just to easy to pass up. He chewed the strips of flesh as Penguin watched and enjoyed the growing sickness as well as fascination in those eyes. Teeth were not kind and knew exactly how to cut and tear. He was as skilled as any surgeon. 

Green eyes could only stare helpless as more and more of him was consumed. He didn't like that it was interesting to him. He should be screaming in the worst of all pain but he felt nothing. The realization that he was sure the black saliva that was in his mouth had a numbing affect to his whole body. "Is it terrible that I like this? It should be"

"Some mortals enjoy it. I've met another that loves my.. visits. He's a tad more twisted but how affectionate he is about it." Bo chuckled to himself. "And he is still quite alive. I can consume you just whole and you will be alive the next day"

Oswald sighs. "How do I know you would even allow me to go free the next day?"

"You said you had a kingdom to run. What host would I be if I make you miss it?" 

The mouth opened wide without any of the mortal's consent. And easily took his head inside the mouth. The struggles and muffled noises just amusing him as he swallows over him like a snake. Working in his shoulders. With Oswald's size, he had little resistance even with the struggles. He liked the blood that coated the pale skin as he ate him whole and alive. The shadows seeming to rejoice in their master's easy meal.

He stood up on the bed, pulling the other half of Oswald up with him so he could consume more easier. The odd turned leg and good leg kicking until the prey seemed to realize there was little hope and gave up outside of some wiggling on the inside. Bo swallows over the thin body and worked over his rump and finally he lifted the legs so the were in the air and allowed gravity to work in his favor. Sealing the poor king inside the monstrous god who finally sat down, rubbing the squirming gut of Oswald. Feeling full and satisfied much to the whimpering meal's protests inside. He lay on Oswald's bed, pulling the covers over him and the large gut as if to keep the human inside warm. "You seem to have a delightful flavor. I cannot wait to do this permanently with you" He grins cruelly before he allowed himself to sleep, making sure his body wouldn't consume the bird in his sleep.

\---

Oswald woke and jumped half out of his bed with a start. His whole body shaking as he pulls his pajama shirt to look at his shoulder. Same scar, nothing injured. He was intact to. He breathes out and attempts to slow his rapid beating heart..

At least until he saw the demon god sitting right next to him with a grin. "AHH!"

"I take it you had a nice dream" Bo asked sarcastically.

"No it was a nightmare again. Can you ever stop allowing me to have them!?"

"Nah. I like your nightmares. They give me some energy"

Oswald sighed away his irritation. He pulls his knees up so his arms could rest on them. That nightmare was something he knew would become a reality soon if he couldn't find someway to rid himself of the god. He just hoped the solution would arrive sooner than later. "Don't you have some kids to haunt?"

"Why yes.. yes I do. Good morning by the way.. Oh and Oswald?" He gets up and walks for the door, pausing momentarily.

"Yes?" He yawns.

"You may need to eat more. Even though you tasted like chicken you were skin and bones" And he closed the door behind him, leaving Oswald with a horror struck expression.


End file.
